


(Loved You) Since Freaking Forever

by AnabelleBlack20



Series: Destiel Deserves Better [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Deserve to be happy, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, He’s also a little shit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is the captain of the Destiel ship, Sleepy Cuddles, So I’m just gonna ignore Castiel’s deal with the Empty, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and he is a great kisser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabelleBlack20/pseuds/AnabelleBlack20
Summary: Sam reached his brother's room and opened the door. "Dean wake u—"Holy crap...All words froze in his throat when he took in the scene before him.****Or just a short and fluffy morning involving Team Free Will because I need this before the upcoming episodes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Deserves Better [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892281
Comments: 9
Kudos: 419





	(Loved You) Since Freaking Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place almost immediately after the events of I Like Me Better When I’m With You, so I’d recommend reading that before this one. Can be read directly too, no biggie.
> 
> So as I’ve previously mentioned, let’s all just go ahead and ignore Castiel’s deal with the Empty because I’m not ready to deal with that. 
> 
> Saw the trailer for 15x15.... (cries silently)
> 
> So anyway, this is a purely fluffy piece between our favourite boys. No angst/ pain. Just two dorks in love. 
> 
> Read on!

"How is this already empty? I swear I'd bought it only two days ago!” Sam frowned as he shook the cereal carton for what it's worth.

"Uhh... about that, I might've gotten carried away with it last night," Jack confessed sheepishly. "It wasn't intentional."

Sam rolled his eyes at the nephilim. "Jack, buddy, this thing rots your teeth." His words came out more like a half hearted huff than the reprimand he'd had in mind. He couldn't be mad at the kid if he tried.

The two of them had just returned from their morning jog and were starving. For the last month or so, Jack had been accompanying Sam in the mornings and he enjoyed the kid's company. He'd given up on getting his older brother to come along so it was nice to see _someone_ was eager to go jogging with him.

Reminding himself to make a supply run that afternoon, he resigned himself to go and wake Dean up. Now while the younger Winchester did have many skills, cooking definitely wasn't one of them.

"I'm gonna go wake Dean up. Could you put on another pot of coffee? You know how he gets if he doesn't get his coffee."

Jack nodded seriously. "Like a bear. An angry bear."

Snorting, Sam made his way towards his brother's room. He had no idea when those two had returned last night since he'd gone to bed by around one. He could only assume that things had gone smoothly with the other Winchester brothers.

There was no sign of Castiel anywhere which probably meant that the angel was away doing angel stuff.

He reached his brother's room and opened the door. "Dean wake u—"

_Holy crap..._

All words froze in his throat when he took in the scene before him.

Dean was fast asleep, his face peaceful and relaxed in a manner Sam hadn't seen ever before. It wasn't the sleeping that stunned him as much as the who he was sleeping _with_.

_Why?_

Because wrapped around Dean's back with a tanned forearm arm tucked securely around him in a lose embrace was none other than Castiel. They were both dressed (thankfully) in simple sweatpants and t-shirts, and seemingly fast asleep, totally oblivious to Sam's presence.

Sam's face broke into a soft smile at the sight.

_Freaking finally!_

Oh he was so going to give Dean a hard time over it. For once, he could embarrass his older brother and not the other way around.

Not wanting to disturb the two of them, he turned to leave when Castiel's rough, gravelly voice stopped him. "Good morning, Sam."

The angel propped himself up on his elbow and slowly removed his arm from Dean's waist.

Sam had so many questions. But they could wait.

"Morning, Cas," Sam replied casually, like he hadn't just walked in on his brother and best friend literally cuddling in bed. "Did I wake you?"

The angel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm an angel, Sam. I don't sleep. I was keeping Dean company."

"Uh right... yeah. So... uh—"

At that moment, Dean chose to wake up. He stirred awake with a grunt, clearly having slept _really_ well for the first time in months. He blinked owlishly, yawning widely.

Since when did Dean _not_ jerk awake like he'd been yanked out of a horrifying nightmare?

The older Winchester, totally oblivious to Sam's presence in the room, turned and pressed a sleepy kiss against Castiel's cheek. "Mornin', Cas."

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hey."

Dean's eyes zeroed in on Sam and there was a brief flash of panic on his face before it was replaced by a deep flush all the way to the tips of his ears. "Hey, bitch. Ever heard of knocking?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Jack and I are hungry."

"I'll uh... I'll be out in a bit."

Sam was happy for the two of them, he really was. But it was hilarious to see Dean get all flustered, considering the amount of times he'd embarrassed Sam ever since they were kids.

This meant he’d finally get at least some modicum of reprieve from the constant tension ( _read: sexual tension_ ) that was always buzzing almost tangibly between Dean and Castiel. Shuddering mentally, he shook that image out of his head.

"Yeah, yeah take your time. I don't want to interrupt your little cuddle fest."

He narrowly dodged the pillow aimed at his head and walked away, still grinning widely.

*****

With a groan, Dean smashed his face against Castiel's collarbone, wishing he could just disappear.

This was so not how he'd planned on telling Sam.

But of course his idiot of a baby brother knew nothing of knocking and other boundaries. Dean just knew that he was gonna be a little shit about the whole thing.

"Can we just stay in here forever?"

He felt Castiel's amused smile against his hair. "As much as I'd love to stay in here with you all day, there are things we need to do." The angel kissed the top of Dean's head as his fingers traced random patterns along the hunter's spine. "Besides, it's not like we could've kept it from Sam and Jack forever. And you said you didn't want to."

Dean huffed and propped himself up to glare at Castiel. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who will have to deal with Sam's constant I-told-you-so. He's had to deal with my pining, the whole unrequited crush and that I've been in love with you since freaking forever."

The angel's eyes crinkled with a fondness that he reserved solely for Dean. He carded his hand through Dean's hair before his grip tightened and he drew him forward into a searing kiss.

Dean let out a small surprised gasp but his hands quickly came up to grip the front of Castiel’s t-shirt and he kissed him back with equal fervour.

Cas pulled away first and almost immediately, strong hands slid downwards to Dean’s hips and in one swift movement, the hunter found himself pinned to the mattress not just by the _very_ muscular body above him, but also by the intensity of those blue eyes that seemed to render all his faculties useless.

Dammit it he was getting soft.

That’s it. He wasn’t gonna be watching any of those disgustingly soft romcoms anymore ( _no, Sam! No more_ )He was turning into one of them.

“Dean, your love was in no manner unrequited.” Castiel’s lips quirked upward into a small but sincere and almost bashful smile. “I’ve also loved you since uh... freaking forever.”

The sappy smile, those baby blues, the confession and those damn invisible air quotes...Dean had never stood a chance.

They spent the next few minutes lazily making out, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Within the brief span of less then twelve hours, Dean had discovered that Castiel was a _damn_ great kisser. He shivered pleasantly at the realisation that he’d soon get to discover any other talents this gorgeous angel had.

They decided it would be wise to get up now-— for real— before Sam or Jack ( _that’d be worse_ ) decided to barge in again.

“About damn time!” Sam smirked when Dean walked in. “Where’s Cas?”

“Yeah, yeah. He’s in the shower,” Dean grumbled as he helped himself to some coffee. “Where’s the kid?”

“He went back to bed. So?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother, deliberately playing dumb. “So... what?”

“You gonna tell me or not? How you finally managed to pull your head out of your ass and tell Cas how you feel?”

Rolling his eyes, Dean gave Sam a short run through of last night’s events ( _minus the crying of course because there **hadn’t** been any_).

By the end of it, Sam was grinning like a madman. “I’m happy for you, man. Seriously, you deserve it.”

Dean looked away and cleared his throat loudly, secretly touched by the genuine happiness in Sam’s words. “Thanks, Sammy. Just pray I don’t screw this up.”

The younger Winchester’s face softened. “You won’t. It’s Cas. You two have been dancing around each other for _years_. It’s just official now.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

Dean really tried to stop smiling like an utter sap.

He couldn’t.

Another thought occurred to him and he smirked at Sam. “So just a heads up, Samantha, you might want to buy yourself a pair of those noise cancellation headphones.”

“Uh... why?”

“Bunker walls are thick and all b—“

“Yeah okay! Got it!”

“Hey, you asked.” 

“Yeah whatever.” Sam rolled his eyes fondly before continuing. “So get this, I found a case in Idaho. Shifter by the look of things.”

“Cool, we leave in two hours.”

“Actually, I was thinking Jack and I would handle it. You and Cas could... you know? Hang out. Go to lunch, dinner... stuff.   
  


_More of the stuff_ , Dean’s mind unhelpfully supplied. 

“Oh? Uh.. thanks. Thats... that’s awesome.” He decided to save the mini happy dance for later. Just him and Cas? For nearly a week?

_Sign him the hell up._

Dean worked in silence after that, whipping up some scrambled eggs and bacon for all of them.

Castiel joined them, dressed in his usual attire and hair still wet from the shower.

“Hello, Sam,” He greeted and sat down next to Dean, casually brushing a kiss against the man’s temple.

_Had it always been so easy?_

“Not a word from you,” Dean warned Sam who looked ready to rib him another round.

Sam raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, I didn’t say anything. Just don’t have sex on the map table or something.”

“Of course, Sam. You have my word,” Castiel replied with an innocent nod. _Too_ innocent.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the Cas. He had a feeling he was going to discover a whole new side of his favourite angel and couldn’t wait.

“So Dean, you’re the little spoon?”

_Kill me already._

Yup, Sam was gonna enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one. Fluffy destiel moments are my favourite. Sam can be an adorable little shit sometimes, can’t he? Flustered Dean is too cute or give up and Castiel... well, our favourite angel has a few tricks up his sleeve and it’s not just an angel blade (wink wink)!
> 
> Drop a comment so I know what you guys felt about this one. I’ve got a couple more ideas in my head for a few Destiel fics (AU & canon). Hopefully I’ll be able to find time to work on them.


End file.
